


Hello, Dear Christopher.　嗨，親愛的Christopher。

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 4 Chrises, Anal Sex, But I do love Pine, Chrises, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, I DO NOT OWN THEM, I just wanna write 4 Chrises story, M/M, Nipple Play, Not sorry at all, Oral Sex, Pine is always my bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, They kidnapped Pine, Top!Evans, Top!Pratt, Two dicks in one hole, You know how hard to write a story, bottom!pine, so it is just a porn, tied up, top!hemsworth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 天雷警告：Top!(Evans + Pratt + Hemsworth) x Bottom!Pine / MMMM / PWP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!三個Top沒有互攻，只有攻派！邪魅總裁Hemsworth + 溫柔的董事長Evans + 痞痞的總經理Pratt x 大學生傳播弟小派派三個攻是同一個公司的高層，派是對立公司的小少爺，他們跟派的父親有生意上的競爭。派啥都不知道，他為了好玩背著家人去做傳播弟，剛好又跟三人好上，卻被發現是對手的少爺，於是……我不擁有他們，純粹想看4個Chris的文，想看派派是Bottom！接受再看下去，少來愛看又要罵！





	Hello, Dear Christopher.　嗨，親愛的Christopher。

 

Chris感到自己的眼前被蓋上了一層布料。

他想伸手扯掉那個遮擋視線的東西，卻發現自己的手被綁住了。他試著拉扯雙手，那綁住他的東西卻綁得死死的、牢牢的，他掙脫不了。不只雙手，他感到自己的雙腿被分開，綁在兩側。他試著踢試著扯，一樣無效。繩子綁得他幾乎動彈不得。他唯一能做的，大概只剩弓起身子，還有大吵大叫。

身體還有一點奇怪。

為什麼身體裡面好像有東西……硬硬的，在他身體裡……Chris想把那東西努力排出，可是做不到。那東西不知怎麼的，牢牢地封住了他的……

他感到有三隻手撫上他的身體……

該死，他的衣服被扒光了嗎？

「你們……是誰！快放了我！你們到底想做什麼？」他大叫著，心中有些害怕。

「親愛的Christopher，安靜點。」

他認得這個聲音：「是你……你是……Hemsworth……總裁？」Chris不明白為什麼對方知道自己的本名？他明明只告訴過對方自己叫Chris……

一根手指勾上他的下唇，他能聽出男人聲音中的喜悅：「是的，是他。Christopher寶貝，你還記得我嗎？」

是另一個男人的聲音，這聲音也很……耳熟……

「是、是Evans……董事長！」同公司的……

他還來不及驚訝，第三個男聲便出現了：「還有我，親愛的Christopher，你的Pratt總裁。」

Chris覺得頭痛。

他要怎麼接受現在的狀況？他在過去因打工援交而約過會的三個大總裁竟然齊聚一堂？

這事實令他無法消化。

等等，他應該先想辦法脫身才對啊！

「你們……綁架了我？」他小心問道。

「是呀，這很明顯，對不對？」Hemsworth摸了摸Chris大腿內側，指甲搔摳無辜獵物的鼠蹊部，以Chris的顫抖與疙瘩為樂。

「你胸口的痣真可愛，但是沒有你這兩顆可愛。」

「請……不要玩我的……Mr. Pratt……」他羞於說出口。

為什麼這三的同一個公司的高層會……難道他們發現了什麼？

「放心，會舒服的，親愛的，你現在不就感覺到了嗎？」Pratt輕輕揉捏Chris胸前的兩個乳頭，將之揉到挺立。「Pine Crop.的小．少．爺。」他續道，帶著戲謔的口吻。

「不……」Chris心中一驚，他們怎麼會知道自己的身分？他明明是背著家人偷偷出去援交的……「嗯……」聽見自己的呻吟聲讓他嚇得趕緊咬唇，卻被伸進嘴裡的手指強迫張口。

「寶貝，放心，我們會很溫柔，會好好疼惜你的……」Evans撫摸Chris的臉頰，似是在安撫受驚的小動物。

「我會好好照顧你後面的入口。」Hemsworth舔了舔嘴，水聲清晰可聞：「畢竟，我花了這麼多時間替你擴張，就是為了這一刻。」他把卡在Chris肛門口的肛塞拿了出來，換上自己的陰莖，塞了進去。

早先預備的潤滑液被噴擠出了一些，順著地心引力滑了下去。

「不……太大了……」Chris被逼出了眼淚，Hemsworth的尺寸真的太大了，他一定會被貫穿。

「我才進入一點，Christopher，你就受不了了，等下我開始抽插的時候，你要怎麼辦哪？Pine Crop.的小少爺。」Hemsworth笑道：「對了，我們架了台高畫質攝影機唷！」

「不！」竟然有攝影機？不行！這不可以！

Chris又開始掙扎，可是沒有用，繩子就是死死地綁住他。

「也許，Christopher，有個辦法能幫你。」Pratt跨跪，整個人在Chris的胸膛上：「也許我的肉棒能夠幫助你緩解壓力。」他單手撐開Chris的臉頰，使他無法把口閉上，接著對準自己的肉棒，放了進去。

Chris發出反射性嘔吐的聲音，因為陰莖插得太深。對方的睪丸因為插得太深而有節奏地擊打著他的臉，前液與少量精液混在一起的味道有點鹹，也有點腥，他的舌頭想阻擋肉棒的侵襲，卻好像欲拒還迎，感受著肉棒的肉筋與形。

Hemsworth在後方努力挺動腰枝，他的陰莖甚至還沒進去一半，他們的獵物就好像已經快要吃不消。撫摸著Chris細嫩的大腿根部，Hemsworth還使壞地捏了一下敏感的腿肉。他感到自己似乎頂到一個敏感點，因為身下的人收縮了他的腸壁，陰莖也彈動了一下，Hemsworth舒爽地吼了一聲，然後專心進攻那個點。

Evans看他們兩個霸佔了這小可憐身上僅有的兩個洞，玩笑道：「看你們壞心的，都只顧著自己，我只好來幫幫他。」他也跨上Chris的腰，低下頭去吸吮Chris被操硬的肉莖。舌頭老練地摳弄龜頭上的孔洞，吸著孔洞裡的東西，似是要把裡頭的汁水給提前吸出來。當然，他也沒放過Chris的兩顆肉球，雙手附蓋著輕輕揉捏，感受著裡頭的硬物，感受著這隻無法動彈的獵物因他們的愛撫而收縮的肌肉。

Chris的眼淚已經染濕遮蓋他雙眼的紅綃，頭頂上的雙手因用力而出現勒痕。神啊，為什麼會讓他遇到這些事？他不過就是跟這三個男人出去約會，然後都親了親嘴，男歡男愛，銀貨兩訖，怎麼他們竟聯合起來報復？而為何他會被他們弄到這麼爽？身體的舒爽跟心中的微弱抗拒不成正比，令他有些迷糊。

「我要到了，我要到了……」Hemsworth低吼，接著是Pratt也跟著說自己將要到了，催促著Evans加速，他們希望Chris能跟他們同時到達極樂。Evans翻白眼，這兩個渾球要求也太過分，只顧著自己爽呢，還命令他？於是Evans抽開一隻手，往後捏了Pratt的屁股一把。這一捏，竟讓Pratt更加興奮，道：「我操，竟然射了。」他抽開牽起銀絲的肉棒，看著Chris嘴角的精液，很是滿意，也不顧Chris喘不喘得過氣，就吻了上去。

「唔……」

一邊親吻，一邊揉捏著Chris的乳頭。

Hemsworth為自己倒數，Evans也加快了舔弄的速度。

Pratt感到Chris身體一僵，原來是Hemsworth跟他一同到了。他翻下身，拆開Chris手上的束縛，將他扶了起來，道：「喂，你們兩個，有沒有興趣雙龍啊？」

Evans轉過身吻住Chris，因為他要讓小可愛嚐嚐自己的味道。他勾住Chris的後腦杓，將精液全部送入小獵物的口中。

「這主意太棒了。」Hemsworth抽出還硬著的猙獰，看著潤滑與精液混合著的白濁從一張一合的粉色穴口中被排出，又壞心地將那些液體勾回並送入小可愛的後穴中，道：「浪費了可惜，先頂著吧。」肛塞重新回到Chris的肛門處。

「這很棒，」Evans翻下身來替Chris解開雙腳的束縛，道：「等會兒該是我爽了，我要佔一個位子。」扶起Chris有點軟的雙腿，強迫他改成跪姿，跪在早就躺下的Pratt身上，又道：「我要從後面。」

Pratt看向Hemsworth，而後者道：「我不反對，因為他還沒有用嘴吃過我的味道呢！三個人的味道合在一起，你多幸運啊，Christopher寶貝。」扯下Chris眼上的紅色布條，看著那雙充滿淚水的藍色大眼。

真是無辜，真是純潔，讓人想要把這個天使給蹂躪，讓他被打上汙穢的印記。

扶著Chris的屁股，Pratt順利地插進多汁的緊緻通道內。

「啊啊……」Chris想掙扎，可是Hemsworth在他的雙腳上綁了一根棍子。要是他試著逃，肯定會先跌死。

Evans用手撐開已經吃進一根肉棒的後穴，將那個美妙的口撐開到最大。Chris感到又一個硬硬的東西抵在自己的穴口，可他還來不及說不要，Evans就已經插了進去。

不要也就化作喊叫。

「啊啊啊——」

他沒有被兩根粗壯的東西同時插進來過，這太過了。Chris用力撐著自己的上半身，這是他所能維持的最後的自尊。

Pratt跟Evans不像Hemsworth那樣霸道，他們好心地等小可愛適應他們的粗度。可是，等帶不等於閒著，Evans雙手來到小可愛胸前的兩點，而Pratt則接手了小可愛的肉莖。

「你們……為什麼……」Chris啜泣，可話來不及說完，他的嘴又被迫接受Hemsworth的巨莖。Hemsworth跨跪在Pratt身上，右手抓著小可愛的金棕色髮，迫他低下頭來吃自己的肉棒。Evans跟著向前壓著Chris，使得Chris不得不努力撐著自己的上身，以及Evans的重量。

「喔喔喔——他的嘴巴怎麼也這麼棒啊！」

「你知道這個角度我能看他吸著你那根陰莖嗎？看看他的眼淚，Evans，可惜你看不到這爽死人的畫面！」Pratt覺得自己又硬了幾分。

「免費讓你欣賞，又不多收你錢，多棒啊！」

「哼，就你爽，我要開始動了Evans！」

「好啊！」

Chris承受著兩根肉棒的襲擊，被碾壓的肉壁，被突擊的前列腺，他的眼淚似乎是從澄藍色的瞳孔中被逼出來的河流，雙手緊抓著床單，將之抓皺。

Hemsworth的陰莖很粗，很長，一進一出，不斷朝他的喉嚨那兒攻擊進入，過大的陰莖將他的口腔堵住，使他只能發出一些嗚嗚嚕嚕。Chris想逃脫，想咳嗽，可Hemsworth緊緊抓著他的後腦，他沒法逃，只能承受，生理性的淚水像是湧湍，無法吞嚥的口水則混著腥鹹的前液從嘴角溢流。

Chris垂下眉眼，低下頭，可Hemsworth扯了扯他的頭髮，要他盯著自己看。然後Chris看到了Hemsworth手上的錄影機。

瞳孔放大、收縮。

「這會是我們四個完美的回憶，Christopher寶貝，你哭紅的雙眼真美。」

Chris紅了眼，面部神經抽動。

不明白為何他們要綁他來這兒強姦的Chris心中酸楚。

「唔，兩根棒子一起插還是有點擠的。」Pratt抱怨道。

「這代表他很緊，真是個小寶貝。」Evans親吻Chris白皙的背，在上面留下咬痕。他已經放棄那兩顆紅腫的乳頭，一直玩弄那裡這寶貝會不舒服的，得讓他休息一會兒。他轉攻Chris的雙臀，這挺翹的屁股啊！手感也真是不錯。

啪。

啪啪。

啪啪啪。

清脆的掌聲，竟在三個男人喘息的聲音中成為響亮的節奏。

「白裡透紅，真美。」Evans笑著說。

「想不到你這麼貼心的人，竟也有這般狠手的時候。」Hemsworth瞇著眼笑著說。

「哪裡哪裡，好說好說。若是你一早就想到，怎會放過這個好機會。」

Hemsworth將攝影機遞給Pratt笑而不答，大家都知道答案。接過攝影機的Pratt，一手繼續玩著Chris的陰莖，另一隻手拿著攝影機，仔細拍攝小可愛含著粗壯陰莖的畫面。

兩根摩擦著的陰莖現在改變了節奏，Evans加快了速度而Pratt放慢了速度。這樣一快一慢的交織令Chris感到有些奇異，有些些不滿足。可Pratt雖然慢，卻還是著著頂到Chris的前列腺。倘若今天Chris的嘴沒有被封住，肯定會跟著節奏叫出聲音來的。

Pratt一直撫弄著Chris的陰莖。其實，不用他的套弄，他可愛的肉莖早就被他們的雙龍插到挺立了，甚至還流出涓涓的前液。Pratt嘴角一勾，不再替Chris撸動柱身。但他並沒有放過可憐的小動物，就在接近釋放的同時，他用手指堵住了Chris的出口。

小動物的雙眼似乎更委屈了，當然，高潮被控制又怎麼會好受？想要射卻不能射，敏感點又一直被攻擊，多麼美妙啊！Hemsworth居高臨下地看著那雙由下往上看著他的迷茫雙眼，非常滿意。Pratt也算老奸，竟然想到用這一招欺負他們的小獵物。

此時，Pratt像是跟Evans套好招似的，雙雙停住，甚至往外退到只剩下一個頭部。Hemsworth也跟著停了，他打趣地欣賞著吞食著自己猙獰肉棒的小獵物無助且疑惑的眼神，那眼神就像在無言地問著「為什麼停下來了？」。Evans看著身下的小寶貝，看著他雙腿不斷的顫抖，顯然是被他們操得太爽，雙腿都不自覺抖動起來，等一下只怕是走不動，也感覺不到自己的腿了。

Evans從Pratt那裡接過錄影機，將鏡頭對準被插著兩根陰莖的後穴，甚至特寫。

**三**

**二**

**一**

三人同時再度進插進，在抽出時又慢下速度，停住。

**三**

**二**

**一**

三人又再次重複動作，又在抽出時放慢速度，停住。

這次他們等了更長的時間。

**五**

**四**

**三**

**二**

**一**

再次進攻，只是這次不再放慢速度，他們盡情地抽插，盡情地從小獵物深上把快感壓榨。原來就已經爽到不行的他們，只是一直控制著自己不要太早釋放。在還沒有玩夠小獵物以前，又怎麼能輕易釋放？他們不行，小獵物也不行，所以，必須控制他的高潮，因為他已經是他們的了，他的嘴，他的乳頭，他的陰莖、睪丸跟他的後穴，他渾身上下都是他們三人的，連他的高潮都不屬於他自己。

他全身上下都是屬於他們三個的標記。

「快到了——」

「我也是……」

「嗚喔喔吼——」

最後的衝刺，最後的頂弄，最後一次的挺入——他們同時釋放在Chris被蹂躪的體內。

Pratt這才放開堵住Chris馬眼的手。

白濁瞬間噴發了出來，噴濺到了Pratt的身上，有些也濺到了Hemsworth。

三人從小獵物的體內退出，翻身爬下床。Chris卻已經沒力氣翻身，也沒力氣躺下，他幾乎是維持著那個姿勢，最後滑成平趴姿。Hemsworth又拍了一下紅紅腫腫的股肉，便將他翻了過來，面朝他們。三人看著被操得迷迷糊糊的Chris，欣賞著他們的傑作。嘴裡的精液他沒有全部吞下，有一些從嘴角流出，弄髒了床單；陰莖已經疲軟，經過剛剛的高潮控制與釋放以後，小傢伙早已累得垂下頭，可還有一些未盡的汁液從馬眼中緩緩流出，非常淫靡。

那麼後穴呢？

Evans替可憐的小東西解開角上的棍棒，Pratt卻接手把他的雙腿分到最大。

「哇！我們可真壞，他合不起來了。」他說。

Chris的肛門經過雙龍的洗禮後，暫時合不起來。腸道中的潤滑液、腸液混合著三個人的精液流了出來。

「我來替他清理。」Evans說，人就扳著小獵物的雙腿，低下頭去用舌頭探入。

Chris又起了反應。

Hemsworth笑著說，那麼，我幫他清理嘴裡的東西。說完，便用自己的唇貼上小東西的唇。

Pratt雙手插腰，道：「這樣吧！我替他清理還沒出來的東西。」他上前一步，將Chris的陰莖含入。

他們本就不是安著好心替Chris清理身體的，只是找一個好像非常正當的理由再次侵犯他們的獵物。

Chris早就已經在迷濛之間，他早已感覺不到自己的大腿，可那些地方仍然敏感，他能感受到舌頭在他的後穴中畫圈圈，舌苔刺激著他的內壁；另一個溫熱的口腔包圍著他的性器，靈活的舌頭不斷舔弄著他又背強迫抬頭的疲軟陰莖；他的口腔中也有一個舌頭在找他舌頭的麻煩。這個強勢的吻像是專斷，好像恨不得把他肺裡的空氣吸乾。

感覺真舒服……

Chris覺得自己輕飄飄的。

真的很舒服……

他攤著身體，早已沒了氣力，任憑這三個人擺布，他已經不在乎。

也沒力氣在乎。

當他第三次射精時，他已經沒有力氣再維持。

Chris昏了過去。

三個人停下口中的工作，翻下身欣賞著他們的傑作。

這還只是第三回合而已，小可愛就已經受不了了，接下來的幾輪他又該怎麼辦呢？吃不吃得消呢？

不過，這不是他們需要替他擔心的，他們也不打算擔心。

前三回合只是玩玩，等這令人心癢的小東西醒了以後，他們會逼出實話來的。是的，小東西接近他們絕不是安了好心的，一個對立公司的少爺跟他們三個都有關係，並且在他們心中都留下了痕跡，這絕對不單純，絕對有問題。

他們會逼問出來的。

Christopher Whitelaw Pine，對家公司的千金少爺，戲弄他們的感情，一定別有目的，不能輕易放過。

三人同時看向角落裝滿著按摩棒、跳蛋與口塞、乳夾等情趣用品的盒子，嘴角同時勾起。

呵呵。

往後的日子，還長著呢，疼愛的日子，還多著呢。

呵呵。

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
